The Secret Life of Zeno and Dufort
by Fop626
Summary: Come see the second life and witness what happens when Zeno and Dufort aren't following or fighting other mamodo. Other characers will appear in later chapters. Some Zeno OOCness.
1. Chapter 1: The Morning Routine

_Chapter one: The Morning Routine_

_--_

Bright sunlight streamed through the open windows of glass. The warm and relaxing rays of the sun struck the face of a small boy wrapped in thick blankets on a full sized bed. The sunlight made its way through the boy's eyelids as he woke up and slowly revealed his glistening lavender eyes. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched. He glanced around the small room and saw a plate of hot waffles and two flipped eggs. A cold glass of white milk sat by the plate.

The little boy yawned and shook his head wildly which made his silver hair dance across his forehead. He rolled off to the side of the bed and took the plate off of his small desk. He began eating the syrup coated waffles with his hands. The syrup started to make his mouth feel sticky and dry, so he grabbed the cup of milk and sipped. However, his hands were cloaked in thick syrup and he managed to drop the cup onto the floor as it crashed into smaller glass pieces. The milked spilled off the bed and onto the polished wood floor.

Footsteps were heard outside the bedroom door and across the hall until they came closer to reveal a man in a pair of boxers at a very early age. Possibly nineteen. The man was shocked with wide eyes as he looked at the young boy in bed with worried eyes. "Zeno! What happened?"

"Oh, Dufort." Zeno looked up at him. "I just had an accident that's all."

Dufort took the liberty to bend down and pick up the pieces of glass that were scattered on the floor. He soon noticed the dripping milk that was cascading off the bed and onto the floor. Dufort raised an eyebrow at his mamodo. "You said you had an accident?"

"Yes."

Dufort went out of the room for a little while to throw away the glass pieces. He came back and crossed his arms against his bare chest. "What kind of accident?"

"I..." Zeno searched for an answer. "I just dropped my milk."

With his arms still crossed, Dufort looked back and forth between the boy and the spilled milk. "Uh-huh."

"WHAT!?" Zeno jolted out of bed. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh I believe you alright. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not stupid."

Zeno's mouth was now wide open. "What the heck are you talking about Dufort?!"

Dufort uncrossed his arms and bent down to Zeno's level until their eyes met perfectly. "Zeno. It's okay. I've had wet dreams when I was at a young age too."

Zeno was grossed out for a moment. "What!"

"I know what you did. You had your little accident last night and tried to hide it by dropping your milk on purpose as cover." Dufort smiled. "Isn't that right?"

"NO!" Zeno yelled at his face as spit drops fell on Dufort's cheeks. "I DROPPED MY MILK! NOW GET ME ANOTHER GLASS!"

Dufort's smile faded once the spit came in contact with his face. He wiped it off with his hand. "Fine." He stood up to get Zeno another glass while bringing back cloths to clean up the mess. "Finish your breakfast Zeno."

Zeno sat back in bed to finish eating his waffles. He grabbed the second milk glass that Dufort had just brought him and drank it. After a small sip Zeno spat the milk out in Dufort's face. Dufort was on the floor cleaning when it happened. "What now Zeno?"

"Ewww!" He shouted. "This is whole milk! You know I hate whole milk! I wanted fat free milk! Do you want me to get fat or something?" He poured the milk down Dufort's hair and threw the glass on the floor. This just made more of a mess for Dufort to clean.

Zeno took his plastic fork and picked up an egg. "And these eggs. They're flipped! I wanted them scrambled. You know I like them better scrambled!" He threw the flipped eggs on the floor. This gives Dufort more of a mess to clean up.

Once the book owner was done cleaning as he gathered the rest of Zeno's breakfast and towered over the boy. "Alright Zeno. That's it!" He began to walk out of the room. "If you're going to complain about your breakfast every morning then how would you like it if I didn't make your breakfast anymore."

"Fine with me!" Zeno jumped out of bed for the second time that morning. "I'll just eat cereal everyday." He walked, with his nose in the air, to the small kitchen where there was only a table and two wooden seats to match. Zeno took a chair and pushed it to the counter and climbed. Dufort stood in a nearby doorway and leaned on its frame with his arms crossed while watching his little mamodo friend.

Zeno reached the cabinet and opened it to peak inside. All that was left was a half opened box of Coco Puffs and an unopened box of Raisin Brand. "Dufort!" He called. "Where are the Apple Jacks?"

"I just brought a box yesterday. And you ate it all in three seconds flat."

"Well get dressed and buy another box now!"

Without another word Dufort went to his room to get dressed. Zeno closed the cabinet and jumped off the chair without putting it back. He followed Dufort to his room which was bigger than his. "Let me come with you Dufort."

"No Zeno." He said while putting on his teal shirt. "Remember the last time I brought you to a store?"

"No."

"You made fun of the people. You said bluntly that old ladies were smelly and fat guys were so big that they have to be carried around in a wheelchair."

"Well it's true. I was just being honest." Zeno tried looking innocent.

Dufort pulled out his beige jacket from the closet. "No. You were being just plain rude."

"It's not my fault that they all smell bad and look funny."

Dufort finished putting on his clothes as he zipped up his fly. "Now Zeno, you stay here and be a good boy. Don't burn the stove again." He walked out of his room as Zeno followed close behind. Dufort noticed this and stopped in his tracks to look down at the boy. "Zeno. I said stay here."

"What am I? Your dog?" The white mamodo frowned up at his book keeper. "I can do whatever I want."

"No you can't." Dufort picked him up and carried him to his room like a baby. He put him back in bed and pulled the covers up to Zeno's chin. "You stay here and behave yourself." Dufort walked out of the room again. "I'll be back in an hour." He called back.

"Dufort!" Zeno jumped out of bed and ran to the front door and stood in front of it. "Let me come!" It sounded like a command.

Dufort sighed and grabbed Zeno's hand to drag him back to the room. "Why can't you be a good boy and listen?"

Zeno yanked his hand away and shook his head. "I'm not considered one of the good guys." He crossed his arms and glared at Dufort. "I want to come along!"

Dufort paused before bending down to Zeno's level again. "No!"

Zeno continued to glare until his face turned soft and he fell on the floor. "You never let me do anything!" He rolled on the floor and kicked his legs while throwing his arms in the air and screaming loudly. "LET ME COME! LET ME COME! LET ME COME! LET ME COME!"

Dufort panicked a bit and tried to pick the boy up by the arms, but he failed to succeed as Zeno refused to stand up. "Zeno, stop acting your age. You'll wake up people next door."

Zeno only screamed louder.

Dufort couldn't take it anymore. He plopped Zeno down on the clean wood floor and sighed again while running his hands through his hair. "Fine Zeno. You can come. Just stop yelling."

The mamodo imedietley stopped bawling and ran to his room to get dressed. "YAY!"

"Put on your dress and let's go." Dufort took out the apartment keys.

"It's not a dress! It's a cloak!"

"Whatever." He opened the door. "You ready yet?"

Zeno zoomed past the table and the counters to reach him. "I'm ready."

"Zeno. Tie your shoes."

The boy looked down at his feet and moved his toes inside of his white shoes. "Uh, Dufort. I don't wear laces." When Zeno looked back up Dufort was gone. "Hey!" Zeno yelled and grabbed the doorknob to run out of the apartment. "Dufort!" He stopped when a pair of legs were blocking his way. He looked up and saw Dufort looking down at him.

"What took you so long Zeno? Let's go." He locked the apartment door and walked down the stairs.

Zeno was speechless for a moment as he looked back and forth between Dufort and the door. "How did you..? Whatever!" Zeno decided to let it go and follow his book owner down the concrete stairs.

--

**I'd like to thank the people who read my first Zatch Bell story as well.**

**Fop**


	2. Chapter 2: Store Madness

_Chapter 2: Store Madness_

_--_

Dufort walked down the sidewalk avoiding the other people who walked passed him. Zeno was walking in front of him as usual, although he didn't exactly know where the destination was. Most of the time he does. That's why he walks in front of his book owner. But this time he hoped that there was no mamodo today. He really wanted a break. They did bring the book however.

Zeno stopped walking which made Dufort almost bump into him. "Zeno. Why did you stop?"

The little white mamodo looked up until he saw Dufort upside-down from his view. "I forgot where we're going."

The man sighed disappointedly. "We're going to get your cereal. Remember?"

"Well I want Fruit Loops."

"Zeno. You said you wanted Apple Jacks."

The mamodo paused and blinked before speaking again. "Can I have both?"

"No. You know I can't afford two boxes in one day."

"Why not?"

"I only have enough money to last us for this week until I get more."

"How do you get more money?"

Dufort pushed Zeno slightly forward to keep him going. "Let's just keep walking. We're blocking the way."

Zeno did what he was told as they both continued to navigate across the sidewalk. "Dufort. Do you have a job?"

"No."

"Then how do you get more?"

Dufort stopped walking and just glared at his mamodo. "Let change the subject okay?"

Zeno nodded. "Alright. Can I still have both cereal boxes?"

"I told you. No."

"Awe, C'mon. Please."

"NO!"

"Can I at least pick what kind of milk I want?"

"As long as you don't spit it on my face again."

"Well then I want chocolate milk."

The book owner slapped his hand on his forehead. "Zeno. How many times have I told you? Chocolate milk doesn't go with Apple Jacks or Fruit Loops."

"Yes it does!"

Before Dufort could argue with his mamodo any longer a man in a large and fluffy pink bunny suit jumped behind Zeno and scared him until he was whiter than usual. "HIYA!"

"AHHH!" Zeno screamed and hid behind Dufort. "DUFORT! IT'S A GINAT PINK BUNNY! HELP!" He started throwing dirt and mud at the man in the suit.

"Zeno, stop it." Dufort took Zeno's arms and stopped the mud-slinging. "It's just part of the store. We're here now."

The small boy was on the verge of tears. "Dufort. I want to get inside before the bunny eats me." He held Dufort's hand.

Dufort sighed as they both walked in through the double doors. "And I thought you were the big bad prince of the mamodo world."

"I am! I just don't like that rabbit!"

Dufort released his hand from Zeno's grip and pulled out a shopping cart. "Come on. You'll be safer in here."

"In what?" Zeno's question was answered once his feet were removed from the floor and he was placed in a small seat behind the cart's bar handle. Dufort buckled him in securely.

"There we go." Dufort pushed the cart forward as they both roamed around the store through the isles. "We'll reach the cearls soon."

"What is this?" Zeno asked still looking at the cart's seatbelt.

"Just sit in there and behave." He grabbed the chocolate milk from the frozen section and placed it in the cart behind Zeno. He pushed the cart down the next isle where boxes of crackers and cereal were. Zeno pointed at almost every single box.

"Dufort! Dufort! Look, Honey Nut Cheerios! OH! Lucky Charms! Oh my God! Frosted Flakes!"

"Zeno. We only came back for one box of cereal."

"But I want them all!"

"But I can't afford them all."

"Then go get a freakin' job!" Zeno didn't feel sorry for what he just said.

Dufort slammed a bag of hot dog buns in the cart. "Fine! I'm tired of you yelling at me all the time!" He left Zeno and the cart alone in the isle.

Dufort went to the front of the store and found a woman at a small desk. "Excuse me, but I would like a job here."

"Of course, here's an application."

He took the paper from her hands and filled it out with a black pen he found nearby. The woman asked him if he came here often and Dufort said he did. It's the only place he shops. He finished filling out the paper and handed it to her. She told him that he can start next week. Dufort thanked her and went back to the isle to look for Zeno, but when he returned the cereal boxes that were on the shelves were ransacked and ripped wide open. Pieces of cereal were on the floor everywhere, and Zeno was nowhere to be found.

"Zeno!" Dufort called as he ran up and down the isles with the cart. "Where are you?!"

His prayer was answered when he heard people yelling. He followed the sound into the fruit section where he saw Zeno eating all the produce on the shelves and in other people's carts. Dufort tried pulling him away. "Zeno stop eating everything. You know you have to pay for it first."

"No." Zeno corrected his sentence. "_I_ don't have to pay for it. But _you_ do." He took a watermelon from the isle.

"Put that watermelon down Zeno. Now!"

"No. Besides, I'm hungry. Waiting to buy it would take too long." He took a bite of the watermelon and chewed. The red liquid oozed from his mouth and went down his chin onto his white cloak.

"Zeno stop you're staining yourself. Looks like I'll have to give you another bath."

The boy stopped eating the melon. "NO! NO BATH!" He dropped the melon and ran deeper into the store.

"Zeno wait!" He stopped once he stepped in a pile of smashed watermelon. He didn't want to but he had to look at the price to see how much the watermelon would cost. It was 5 dollars for one watermelon. "Oh jeeze..." Dufort hung his head low. No way could he afford that, used to be watermelon, and all the cereal that Zeno opened back at the other isle.

He tried chasing after Zeno and calling his name until he found him eating bags of peanuts. Dufort picked Zeno up upside-down and shook him. "Spit those out Zeno! Spit those out right now."

The boy spat the nuts out and wiped his lips. "Those were too salty anyway." He looked around the store some more until he saw a giant tank with lobster in it. "Dufort! Look! Fish!"

"Zeno, those are lobsters. Not fish."

"But they swim around in the water just like fish. I say they're fish."

"Lobster."

"Fish!"

"Lobster."

"Fish!"

"Lobster!"

"FISH!"

"Zeno, let's go home now. You've already ruined almost half the store."

"But I still want to see the candy section."

"I will NOT buy you candy."

Being a brat, Zeno dashed away from Dufort to find the candy isle. Dufort sighed deeply. "Zeno, come back."

When he reached the isle that Dufort was in Zeno was seen reading the labels of the bags of candy. Dufort snatched the bags and placed them back on the shelves. He crossed his arms. "We're going home now Zeno."

"I'm not leaving until I get the candy!" He took another bag off the shelves.

"No! How many times do I have to say it?" He took the bag and put it back again. "No means no, Zeno. Let's go now!"

Zeno responded by just smiling and showing his shark-like teeth. His purple eyes glowed with light madness. Dufort was afraid of this. "Zeno? What are you thinking?"

The boy's smile faded into a frown and his eyes watered with fake tears.

"Not again." Dufort hung his head low for he knew what was going to happen next.

Zeno's mouth opened wide as it let out a scream. He fell on the cold tiled floors and banged on it with his fist and tiny shoes. He began rolling when the rest of the people saw Zeno's crying on the floor. Dufort tried to pick him up, but the boy refused to stand up just like in the apartment. "Zeno, stop it!"

"BUT I WANT THE CANDY! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!"

Dufort was about to give up when an old man walked up to him. "Hey sonny, Is that there boy yours?"

"Unfortunately." He told the old man.

"Well then you should have used a condom. Then maybe you wouldn't be dealing with this right now."

Dufort froze in disgust.

Zeno stopped crying. "Dufort. What's a condom?"

"You're too young for that now."

Zeno managed to struggle free from Dufort as he pointed down the isle. "Dufort! Look. There's a bunch of people coming our way. For some reason they all seem to be holding pitchforks and fire torches."

"That's an angry mob. We'd better run out of here fast."

"Oh that's easy. I'll just teleport our way back and- Oh! Look! Marshmallows!"

"Oh, Zeno." Dufort grabbed him and managed to run out down the isles as Zeno kept putting more snacks and other foods in the cart. He ran out of the store filled with unpaid items.

"Don't worry Dufort." Zeno said while hanging on his book owner's shoulders. "I'll get us out of here." The mamodo extended his cloak around himself, Dufort, and the cart until they were transported in front of the apartment door. "Done."

The cloak was removed from Dufort's sight as he stared at his home. "Thanks Zeno."

"Ahh, it was nothing. It was the least I can do for you buying me all those things."

Dufort stiffened. "What things?" He turned to look at the cart to be filled with all the fruits and snacks that Zeno wanted. "Zeno! I didn't buy any of this stuff!"

"Oh well. That's the beauty of stealing."

"But stealing is bad Zeno."

"And I'm a bad guy." He laughed.

Dufort sighed for the last time before finding his keys to open the front door. He was distracted suddenly by a small note taped to the door. He removed the note and read it carefully. "Zeno. We're invited for lunch later on."

The little boy scratched his head. "To where?"

"This map says...right next door."

--

**I don't think it's as funny as the first chapter, but I still like it!**

**Fop-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Neighbors

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell or Ghost in the Shell or Naruto or Bleach or One Peice or Inuyasha...etc. or any other anime. Other people do._

_--_

_Chpater 3: Neighbors_

--

Dufort glanced down at the small strip of paper he held in his hand. Despite being a psychic he still didn't quite understand why he was given directions when his destination was clearly across the street from his old run-down apartment.

A small boy, about the age of six, who was wearing all white with white hair, a large light blue bow, and shiny purple eyes stood next to him as they both walked across the street together.

"Dufort." The boy asked.

"What is it?" He replied while refusing to remove his eyes from the paper.

"Where are we going?"

Dufort sighed as he finally put the paper away in his pocket. "You asked that already."

"Yeah. But you didn't answer me for the last _five_ times." The boy now sounded annoyed now.

"Well Zeno. To tell you the truth. I don't even know myself."

"What?!" Zeno looked up at him. "But you're psychic. You know everything! How do you not know something?"

Dufort looked down at him. "Hey! You don't talk back like that! What have I been teaching you?!"

"Nothing!" Zeno yelled. "You taught me nothing! All you ever showed me was how to sit up strait, how to spell my name, and how to pick up women online!"

"There you go." Dufort said giving off a point. "Those things help you."

"What? How is picking up women online supposed to help me?"

"...It helps your social status."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HELPS MY SOCIAL STATUS?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEVER TALKS! MR. TACITURN!"

"..."

"SEE! THERE YOU GO! YOU'RE SILENT AGAIN!"

"Quiet Zeno."

"Don't tell me to be quiet Dufort! Do you know who you're talking to? I'm a prince! No..._the_ prince of the mamodo world! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"No, really Zeno. Hush."

Zeno revealed two arms from his deep white cloak and used them to cover his ears. He then began shouting which caused many people around to look at them, and also others who were within the comfort of their own home looked out their windows and front doors at Dufort. They all seemed to be wanting to know what Dufort did to the poor boy to make him scream like that when he really didn't even lay a finger on him.

Dufort tried to calm him down. "Zeno. Shush up, now!"

The small boy still had his hand over his ears. "WHAT?! I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP MR. TACITURN!"

"Zeno, please. We're here."

"WHAT?! SPEAK UP NOW! YOU'LL HAVE TOO SOMEDAY!"

Instead of being annoyed to the fullest Dufort took Zeno's head with both of his hands and turned him to the direction of a large house with them at its doorstep. Zeno dropped his hands and gazed up at the giant house. Their was a long pause before any of the two males said another word. "...Dufort. Why are we here?"

"This is our stop."

"You mean...this is where we were going all along?"

"Yup."

"This is a big house Dufort." Zeno said. "It's bigger than yours."

"I don't own a house Zeno."

"My point exactly."

They both took moments to stare at the giant home until Zeno cleared his throat to speak again.

"But this house was right across the street." The mamodo boy thought a bit. "What was that piece of paper you had anyway?"

"It was directions to the place."

"Why would you need directions when the place was right here across the street?" Zeno crossed his arms. "Whoever wrote those directions must be pretty stupid."

Dufort shrugged and rang the doorbell. He would have let Zeno do it but realized that Zeno was too short to reach the doorbell. He could have picked him up instead and Zeno could ring it that way, but he thought that Zeno didn't want to be touched. There was a long pause after the bell was rung until a fairly tall man stood in the doorway. He had a smile on his face once he saw Dufort.

"Hey neighbor!" The man shook hands with Dufort. "Nice to finally meet you! I'm Saito."

"Hi. I'm Dufort." The two men finally unlocked hands. "And this is Zeno."

Saito bent down to Zeno's level to pat him on the head. "Awww...cute kid. Is he yours?"

"Unfortunately." Dufort replied.

"Hey!" Zeno snapped at his book owner.

Saito chuckled at Zeno and rose back up to Dufort's level. "Come on in you two." He said cheerfully.

Dufort and Zeno stepped inside and noticed another man sitting on a chair reading. Saito called to him and the man got up to greet. "Hey man! Nice to see ya! I'm Batou."

"I'm Dufort. And this is Zeno."

"Hi Zeno." Batou ruffled the young boy's hair widely. "He seems nice."

"You'd be surprised." Dufort warned him.

"Stop touching my head." Zeno snapped at Batou and Batou pulled his hand away.

"Hey, Dufort!" Saito called from the other room. "I'm going to order some pizza. What do ya want?"

"I'll be right there." Dufort walked over to the large kitchen where his neighbor was. This left Zeno and Batou to themselves.

"Hey." Zeno looked up at Batou. "Who wrote those directions to this place?" He asked. "It really wasn't needed."

"Well kid, I wrote them. I wanted to make sure you weren't lost." He laughed.

"Well then you must be the stupidest man alive!" Zeno yelled.

Batou stopped laughing and glared at him.

Zeno continued talking. "And what's with your eyes, huh? Did you lose them in a freak show and the doctor had nothing to replace them with except golfballs?"

"Quiet kid."

"And why are you wearing a ponytail? Are you some kind of macho hippie or something?"

"Shut-up kid!"

"And-"

"Zeno!" Dufort yelled from the other room. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Sausage!" Zeno said happily drooling. With that said Dufort vanished behind a counter.

Batou looked back down at Zeno. "Well kid, at least I'm not the one who wears a dress with a bow on it."

"It's not a dress. It's a cloak!"

"And you're very pale! You're whiter than Michael Jackson." Batou pointed down at Zeno.

"Who the heck is Michael Jackson?" Zeno asked.

"I don't know." Batou shrugged.

"Well then you're a loser."

"Excuse me kid, but you're the one who's the loser."

"How dare you call me a loser! Do you realize who you're talking to?" Zeno raised his voice at the man. "I am a prince! A prince I tell you! Royalty!"

"Yeah whatever kid." Batou crossed his arms in an apathetic way. "The prince of loser world."

"You stupid human!" Zeno yelled up at him. "Take that back!"

"No." Batou stuck his tongue out at Zeno.

"Don't mess with me. You won't like me when I'm angry." Zeno threatened.

"I don't like you right now!" Batou yelled.

"Hey!" Saito called from the other room. "What's with all the noise?"

"You're in trouble now kid." Batou smiled down at Zeno.

"On the contrary..." Zeno said. "You're the one in deep trouble."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Dufort walked in to see what was going on. Once Zeno saw Dufort he gathered up a false look and started to pour out fake tears. "Dufort!"

"What is it now Zeno?"

"What's going on?" Saito came in and saw Zeno crying. "Batou! What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" He yelled. "Blame it on the guy with a ponytail! Fine!"

"Batou! I invited our guest so we can get to know them better. Why do you always ruin everything! I'm telling the Major on you!"

"No, please!" Batou begged and got down on his knees and grabbed Saito's leg. "Don't tell Major! Anyone but her!"

"Alright! Just let go of my leg!" Saito tried to struggle free.

"Zeno. What happened?" Dufort asked.

Zeno tried to talk between his fake sobs. "He...hit me...an..and..." He sniffed. "He ca-called me names!" Zeno cried harder and Dufort picked him up to allow Zeno to cry on his shoulder.

Dufort pat him on the back and rubbed it. "Hush. It's okay Zeno."

Saito managed to struggle free from Batou and went up to Dufort. "I'm so sorry Dufort. It's all Batou's fault."

"It's alright Saito. I'll just need to take Zeno home now. He'll be pretty tired once he finishes crying."

"Yes. Of course." Saito opened the front door for him. "Maybe next time?"

"Maybe."

"I'll personally deliver the pizza to your door when it comes."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Once Dufort left Zeno looked up from his partner's wet shoulders and tossed a quick smirk at Batou before he left.

Batou's mouth hung open as he pointed at the front door before it closed. "EVIL CHILD!"

Saito pressed a button on a giant computer screen and the pictures of the Major's face appeared. "Saito! Batou!" She said on the screen. "How's the mission?"

Saito jerked a thumb at Batou who was still pointing at the door. "Batou over their ruined it. He seemed to can't handle a small child."

Major looked at Batou. "Batou! Again?"

"But Major..." Batou finally got up from the floor and ran to the large screen. "That kid was evil. He called me names."

"I'm ashamed at you." The Major continued. "How could two properly trained men of Section 9 not handle to practice baby-sitting?"

"What!" Saito said. "What did I do? It was his entire fault!"

Just then the screen went blank and the Major was gone. Saito leered at Batou angrily and ended up chasing him around the large house. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HAVE TO TAKE SOME OF YOUR BLAME!"

Back in Dufort's apartment, Zeno sat across the table from Dufort. He seemed fine now since he was only faking the whole thing. Dufort shook his head. "Zeno. What did you do this time?"

The boy smiled an evil grin. "Just the opposite of what I just said to you back there..tee-hee.."

"Oh Zeno" Dufort released a long sigh and shook his head while running his fingers through his hair. "No wonder I have no friends..."

--

_I placed the story on Anime X-over, but I got no reviews. So I was hoping to get a better chance here._


	4. Chapter 4: Television

**AN: (Fop-chan) So sorry this took so long! I was just busy with school, worrying about college, and having to deal with a broken keyboard at random times. But now this chapter is finally up and I need to get started on the 5th one ASAP. Anyway, sorry again. Hope you like it. And if you have any ideas for a chapter then feel free to let me know and I'll gladly publish it for you!**

Chapter 4: Television

----

Dufort and Zeno sat in silence in the small room on the maple table that sat near the kitchen. The young human ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair and sighed. "Zeno. Why can't you be like other children and do stuff like watch television or something?" When he looked up from the table, the boy was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a loud crash was heard from another room. Feeling worried he dashed to the sound and found his mamodo settled on the floor in front of a small television that splashed black, white, and grey colors.

Zeno heard his footsteps and heed to the sound that belonged to his human partner. He was sitting on the polished wood floor in a criss-cross position. His view of Dufort was upside-down since he glanced strait up at the man who was hovering directly above him with grave eyes and a serious expression. "What are you up to now?" Dufort asked.

Zeno looked away and returned to facing the retro television. "Nothing. I'm just watching something stupid." He watched the small screen while a plastic chair flew across the room and slammed someone in the face. The person glided across the room and tripped out the window as they landed in the trash with a heaping thud. Zeno did a soft chuckle. "Well, he won't be walking anytime soon."

Dufort pulled a nearby maple chair from the kitchen table and slumped down in it. "This is what I expect from you. Behaving like you should." He paused and narrowed his eyes at the screen when an unexpected question flowed out of his mouth. "Zeno. Where did you get this television? I don't remember owning one."

The little boy's eyes rolled in different directions before he spoke in a quiet voice. "...I found it."

"And _where_ exactly did you find it?" Dufort asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

This time Zeno took an even longer pause before speaking. "...in the trash...over there." He pulled a stubby pale arm from his dress-like cloak and pointed a small finger at a trash can near the kitchen counter. Dufort glanced over at it. The trash bin can nearly hold a foot of garbage. Hence Dufort taking the trash out every single night.

His face turned back to the boy ever-so-slowly with a feature that was not convincing at all. "Do you expect me to believe that a 2 foot television could fit in a 10 inch trash can?"

With his eyes still on the black and white screen Zeno nodded softly. "...uh, yeah I guess."

Dufort leaned back in his chair. His right ankle resting on top of his left knee. "Zeno. There are 12 inches in a foot. A 10 inch trash can cannot fit a 2 foot television. Do the math."

"I don't do math."

"Didn't you go to school in the mamodo world?"

"Does military school count?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Oh."

Dufort removed his foot from his knee and rested it on the floor. His feet stood side-by-side with his legs partly open. He leaned forward in the chair and folded his hands together. "C'mon Zeno. Where did you get that television?" Dufort asked again yet polite.

"I bought it." Zeno didn't hesitate to answer this time.

Dufort raised a brow. "You said you _found_ it. So which one is it?"

Zeno switched the volume on low and swiftly turned to leer at Dufort. "You don't have to believe every word I say."

Dufort smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Huh?" The mamodo only shrugged his shoulders and retrieved back to the television.

Dufort stood up from the chair and his smile faded. "Zeno. Answer me correctly."

The boy turned a knob as the volume raised up to high. "What is that Dufort? I can't hear you?"

Dufort grimaced and shouted the same sentence. "Where did you get that television!?"

Zeno only responded by covering his ears with his hands. "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

The man walked over and blocked the view of the TV screen from Zeno's eyes. Zeno glared up at him with his arms now down. "Hey! Move! I'm watching something!"

"Don't give me an attitude young man!" Dufort snapped back at Zeno. "You're going to spill the truth to me right now!"

"I never tell the truth!" Zeno admitted.

"Was that last sentence a lie then?"

"What?"

"By saying that you never tell the truth you told a lie which meant that you do."

"WHAT?!"

'It's called reverse psychology, Zeno."

"What the hell is that?"

"Don't change the subject. Now where did you get the television?" He asked one more time.

"It's none of your concern!" He stood up on his feet which only made him reach up to Dufort's thighs. "Just leave me alone for once!"

"Leave you alone? You're the one who won't leave _me_ alone. And even if I did leave you, I bet you couldn't last a second."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I hold your book! And I can burn it anytime you misbehave."

"True." His face formed a sinister grin. "But if you burn that book then you will have nothing to live for."

Dufort froze for he knew that it was the truth.

Zeno continued on with his rambling. "That's right. _I_ was the one who saved you from the asylums and gave you the book to read my spells. If _I_ hadn't come around for you then I bet you'd be a dead man by now. Isn't that right?"

The man opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he had nothing else to say against the boy's word. He thought back and did remember the time when Zeno saved him and introduced him to a life-long adventure in the battle to become king of the mamodo world. He never even got to say "thank you" to Zeno and suddenly felt bad for it. "You're right Zeno, I'm sorry. And thank you."

Zeno tilted his head and arched an eyebrow that lay under his sliver bangs. "Thanks for what?"

He smiled down at him. "I never got the proper chance to thank you for saving my life before. So thanks."

The duo stared at each other for a while longer before Zeno coughed and broke the silence. "Well, please move now. As I may resume watching my program." He waved his tiny hand as a signal for Dufort to move out of the way. However, Dufort refused to move from his position between Zeno and the screen. The mamodo glared up at him again. "Well, what are you waiting for? A hug? Well you're not getting one. Now excuse my rudeness but get out of the way."

Dufort only shifted around and lifted up the television in his arms, causing it to switch off once the plug was yanked out from the wall.

Zeno's mouth hung open and his bright eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Dufort staggered over to a dusty window and pried it open with his foot. "Since I _still _have no idea where this television came from I'll just throw it out the window." He left the appliance tilt over the edge. "Say buh-bye Zeno."

"NO! MY TELLY!" He leaped off the floor and jumped out the window where he grabbed hold of the TV's only wire that dangled from the window sill and out above the neat streets of Holland. Zeno looked down from the five story building but was not afraid. He actually enjoyed heights. But what mattered now was that he saves the T.V. "Let go Dufort! You can't do this!"

The book reader shifted his head downward so that he could have a good look at Zeno out the window. "You want me to let go now?"

"YES!" Zeno screamed as his hands began to slip of the wire. "Hurry!"

Dufort shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you say." Dufort removed his hands from the item as it started to plummet down into a trash dump with a screaming boy attached to it.

"NO DUFORT! NOT LIKE THAT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PULL ME UP!"

"You said 'let go' so I let go!" He closed his apartment window and dusted his hands on his pants. "Well, that's one less mouth to feed."

A sudden knock was at the door and Dufort didn't grow restless to answer. He was kind of upset and surprised at the same time to witness Zeno at his door who was drenched in trash with a broken television wire wrapped around his small being. He was panting as well. "Did you forget that-"

"I know..." Dufort interrupted. "...you can teleport."

"Thought...you could get away with me like that?" He panted. "Think again human!" He pushed his way inside.

"I was just teaching you a lesson." He slammed the door behind them both and raised a brow once he spotted Zeno plugging in the lone wire in its socket. However, since part of the wire was still wrapped around Zeno's leg he ended up shocking himself.

Dufort couldn't help but release a small laugh from his lips. The sight of an electric mamodo being shocked to the floor was indeed hilarious, though it didn't affect Zeno too much since he _is _electricity. He bolted off the floor immediately, smoothed his hair out, and rubbed his head. "What are you laughing at Dufort?"

"Nothing..." He said between his laughs. "It's just that...why do you still have the wire attached to you?"

The boy glanced down and undid the knot to set his leg free. His head spun back and forth from the wall socket to the other end of the wire, which was missing one thing. The television itself. "Do you see this Dufort? HUH? DO YOU?"

"Why yes. I see it clearly indeed."

"You made me lose the box! THE BOX! The box that splashed pretty pictures upon my face so that I could watch in peace." He placed his hands on his hips. "But _nooooo_ you had to TAKE IT ALL AWAY! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSD TO DO! HUH!"

"Jeese Zeno, don't yell. You'll disturb the neighbors."

"You think I'm disturbing the neighbors? Oh I'll show you how _I_ disturb the neighbors." Zeno then zipped out the door and began banging, kicking, and wailing on the nearest door closest to Dufort's home. "AHH! THIS IS DISTURBING! AHHHHH!"

Dufort's face fell to worry as he raced at Zeno and swooped him in his arms. "Stop it Zeno! NOW!"

Zeno was still trying to struggle and squrim out of Dufort's tight grip. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME! HOW DARE YOU! I'M GONNA TELL!"

Before the book reader could react the door opened and an equally tall man with short dirty-blond hair and a solid black T-shirt underneath a beige jacket was munching on a sandwich. There was a woman tending to two bawling children in the background. The man glared his brown eyes at Dufort and talked once he finished his sandwich. "Dufort! Can't you ever keep that child of yours under control?!" He licked his fingers and whipped the crumbs off his jacket. "At least I can control _my _kids, yet they're tired of yours crying all the time!"

"I'm sorry Togusa. I'll find a way to calm his down."

Zeno let lose of a giant scream in Togusa's face leaving spit marks on his cheeks and the brim of his nose. However, this wasn't the first time that this has happened to him. All togusa did was slam the door in Zeno's face as Dufort walked back to lock his apartment door and creep down the stone stairs with Zeno still in his grip.

"Where are we going?" Zeno demanded to know. "ANSWER ME!"

"Maybe television isn't for you. We can go to Japan. They have a great botanical garden there. C'mon, let's go."

And so...begins the start of Zeno and Dufort's greatest adventure together...ever!!!!!

--------


	5. Chapter 5: Airplane

**Hey guys! I'M BACK!!!!!!!! After being away since...November? Wow, but I was extremely busy with school. Stupid life has been ruining my writing career. But here is the next chapter folks. I can't promise a new one any time soon, but the story is not dead! I will find time to write!**

-----

_Chapter 5: Airplane_

-----

Dufort pulled his wheeled backpack from behind with a twisted face of pain. He remembered that he didn't pack a whole lot, he doesn't own that much. All he packed were the essentials, such as his toothbrush, toothpaste, some snacks to bring, sleeping clothes, which was only a pair of boxers, and styling gel. Yes, he needed that styling gel, otherwise his hair wouldn't stick up like it does now. And Zeno didn't need to bring anything, mamodo don't need any human materials. Or do they?

Stopping to take a breather, he kneeled to his knees and placed his palms on the carpet of the terminal area. "Man...How much stuff did I bring?"

He looked back at his bag and instantly dropped his jaw at the sight of what his eyes witnessed. Zeno was sitting on the wheeled bag while munching down on some peanut butter crackers. Lord knows where he got them. The little silver haired boy tuned around to face Dufort with an annoyed face. Peanut butter cracker crumbs filled the exterior of his cheeks and on his white cloak. He spoke with a full mouth and spilling some unwanted saliva on Dufort's bag.

"Hey Dufort! Why did you stop? We're almost there!"

A bit disgusted at Zeno's untidiness, he grabbed the handle of the bag and shook Zeno off. Zeno tumbled off the bag and cried when he saw all his crackers on the floor.

"What did you do that for, Dufort?"

The young platinum blond cleaned the Zeno drool off of his bag. "No wonder I was pulling so much weight. You were sitting on my stuff!"

"So what?" He got over the crackers and cleaned up any crumbs and drool on himself. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that I can't pull my bag if you're sitting on it!"

"Oh! So you're saying that you're so weak that you can't even pull poor little me?

"No! That's not it at all!"

"Okay, then you're saying that I'm fat then, is that it?"

"I never said that!"

Zeno's annoyed face turned angry. "If you are calling me FAT then it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" He pointed a tiny finger at his book owner as tons of people nearby turned their heads to look. "It's YOU who kept feeding me whole milk. You know whole milk makes me fat!"

Dufort sighed. "I only fed you whole milk one time, Zeno. And that was this morning. Stop over-reacting for God's sake!"

"FOR _KAMI'S _SAKE?" Zeno shouted. "How dare you feed me whole products at all!"

Dufort noticed the people around him as more and more started to gather. "Uh...alright Zeno, you win, I'm sorry...now, let's just find our plane now."

"No! I don't want to get on the plane anymore, you whole milk feeder!"

Dufort rolled his eyes and clutched the handle of the bag. "Here we go again."

"The last person I would ever go on a plane with is you!"

There was a large ding that rang through the intercoms of the airport. It stated that the flight to Japan will be departing in ten minutes. Dufort sighed at this. How was he going to get Zeno on the plane now? Much less _ten _minutes. "C'mon Zeno. Our plane is leaving."

Zeno only shook his head, crossed his arms, and turned away from him.

Dufort grunted in frustration and pushed past the crowd of people with his wheeled bag. "Fine Zeno, be that way!"

He refused to turn back. The book owner would just get on the plane and leave the country without his mamodo. When his bag was scanned and his ticket and passport was checked, he jumped on the plane and it began to take off in no time at all. The stewardesses were immediately serving the food, and a movie was played right after. Dufort knew right away that this would be a long trip. He glanced out his window since no one was sitting beside him. The seat was planned for Zeno as assigned on the ticket, but since he wasn't on the plane the seat remained vacant.

Dufort was too occupied with the puffy white clouds that flew outside his window. He didn't pay any attention to the slight noises around him. _Why is Zeno such a brat to me sometimes, I mean, I cook and clean up for him, I could at least get some appreciation, but no....he had to go and start a pointless argument with me!_

He knew someone was trying to get his attention and wanting to know if he wanted anything. Dufort wasn't interested at all. He continued to look outside where the dim rays of the setting sun shone between the white clouds. _Still....I wonder what Zeno maybe doing right now._

He imagined the little boy crying in a corner of the terminal and calling out Dufort's name multiple times. He was pleading and saying how sorry he was for ever screaming at Dufort in any way. Dufort just shook his head at the thought. _Yeah right, like Zeno would ever cry for me._

He had another thought of Zeno in the corner of the terminal. Only this time, Zeno was trying to squeeze his tiny arms through a vending machine to try and reach some Ranch Flavored Doritos.

Dufort smirked at the thought. _Now that, I know Zeno would defiantly do._

Before he could think of another Zeno fantasy, a loud ping was heard throughout the entire plane. Over the intercom, the pilot sounded scared and worried. _"Ladies and Gentlemen...please don't panic...I repeat...don't panic...I just have to fly the plane slower than usual at the moment."_

Despite the pilot's warning, people around the plane began to howl and shout in fear anyway. Dufort seemed to be the only one who wasn't going frantic. He just continued to gaze out the window. _I wonder what the problem is. It can't be such a big deal; he's only going to slow down for a while. So what? We might get to Japan a little late...big deal._

_"Ladies and gentlemen." _The pilot continued to speak. _"The reason for this inconvenience is because there is a disruption in the left wing of the plane."_

Almost everyone who was on the left side gazed out their window. Dufort was already on the left side, yet he felt like it wasn't necessary to look at the wing. _Maybe a bird died on it._

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to gaze at the white wing on the plane anyway. His jaw dropped when a woman shouted the calamity that was resting on the far end of the planes left wing and close to the edge. "Oh my God! There's someone on the wing of the plane!"

Dufort shook his head. _What idiot would roam outside the plane when it's in flight?_ After more people pointed out the window and gave out there request such as "Someone must go help him" or "I hope he doesn't fall." Those were answered by other people with, "No, it's too dangerous to go save him." or "Is he going to jump? He must be crazy!"

_Crazy is right. _Dufort thought. _I might as well see the face of that dumb person out there._ Dufort squinted and noticed the person was a small boy. He suddenly turned shocked when he saw that the boy was wearing all white with his clothes flowing wildly in the wind behind him. The side of his pale countenance had two line markings running down his purple eye that glistened like purple lightning. The boy was sitting in a criss-crossed position and staring out into the clouds that would soon vanish and be taken over by the black starry night.

Dufort stood erect in his seat. "OH MY GOD! ZENO!"

A nearby man looked at the panicked Dufort. "Sir, do you know that boy out there?"

"Yes, he's MY KID!" Dufort leaped out from his seat and quickly opened the door that was leading to the wing of the plane. His clothes danced violently in the wind as he did so.

The same man who asked him the previous question jumped in his own seat. "Wait! What do you think you are doing?"

Before Dufort jumped out and landed on the wide end of the plane, he faced the man. "He's my kid; I fall responsible at all times."

----

Dufort wasn't the type who was afraid of heights, but this time was an exception. If he looked down, an image of plummeting down in thousands of feet of deep and dark oceans clamping on his small frame would devour his thoughts. He hated it, and in order to avoid it he had to kneel down on all fours and crawl his way to Zeno.

"Zeno!" He tried to call to the boy, but the roaring sounds of the wind and the propeller of the plane was eating his traveling voice. It was evidently no use to call out to him; he would have to crawl all the way to the edge of the plane's outer wing.

Dufort made sure that every step was precious. The high amounts of altitude was causing the fear of slipping into the dark sea. Sweat rolled down off of Dufort's brow. Never before was he this nervous, but in order to save Zeno, he had no choice but to reach him.

Zeno smelled the air around him and soon turned around to see Dufort on his hands and knees about ten feet away from him. They both made eye contact for a while before Zeno stood and walked calmly on the thin edges of the plane with no worry. Dufort could never quite understand how Zeno isn't afraid of heights. Even _this_ high. The boy kept a small smile on his face with every dare-deviled step he took. Dufort stood perfectly still where he was until Zeno and him were nose to nose.

The little boy finally spoke. "I knew that was you."

"How could you...tell?" Dufort asked in a frightened manner.

Zeno smelled the air around him again. "I smelt your fear. You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

Dufort stood perfectly still. Only his lips quivered when he spoke. "No..."

Zeno snickered. He knew Dufort wasn't afraid of most things, but this is probably one of the few times he's been on a plane. Maybe even the first. He decided to take advantage of this moment since he was never going to have an opportunity like this again. "You want to go back inside the plane, Dufort?"

The platinum blond man nodded ever so slowly. "Yes Zeno, please. Let's go."

The mamodo's smile never faded. "Then hold on to my cloak. Hold on real tight. I'll teleport us there."

Zeno extended his white cloak enough for Dufort to clutch on. He overdid the definition of 'Tight' when he held on to the cloak and made a crease that seemed as if it won't go away until you iron it flat for three months straight. "Okay, Zeno. I'm holding."

"Good." The boy then kicked Dufort off the wing of the plane and laughed once he saw Dufort dangling off the side while holing on to the ends of the cloak in a death grip.

"ZENO!" Dufort shouted. "THIS ISN'T THE INSIDES OF THE PLANE!"

The silver mamodo laughed hysterically. "I'm never going to have this much fun with you again! Let me have fun." He walked to the very edge of the wing and began jumping in place.

Dufort held the cloak with two hands and with his eyes shut tight and away from the direction of the ocean down below. "ZENO! GET ME OFF, NOW! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Zeno ceased jumping. "You want to get off this wing, Dufort?"

"YES, YES! PLEASE, ZENO!"

"Okay Dufort, whatever you say." Zeno took one step forward into the night wind as both mamodo and human partner began plummeting down to the dark ocean below. Dufort began screaming like a little girl and Zeno threw his hands up in the air.

"Weeeeeeeeeee! This is fun! Right Dufort?"

Dufort continued to grab hold of the demon's cloak and pretty soon he grabbed Zeno and held him close in his arms. "Zeno! What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" He looked up at Dufort who was holding him close. "Now you know how it feels when you push me out of the window."

"What? You mean, that was for revenge?"

"You'd better apologize now if you _really _want to go back inside the plane, or else were swimming the rest of the way. Ha-ha!"

Dufort looked down at the raging black waters below. The sun was gone and nightfall finally came. He couldn't tell if he would hit the waters soon or if he was still miles away from it. The inky black of the sky mingled with the inky black of the sea. "OKAY, ZENO! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I PUSHED YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW BACK HOME!"

"You promise?" The boy looked up at him with wet eyes.

Dufort's eyes were still shut tight. "YES! PLEASE GET ME OFF!"

The book owner soon felt a warm and soft sensation surround his body and no longer felt the wind whip against his cheeks. He took the risk to slowly open his eyes and witness whether he was in the afterlife. Neither heaven nor hell came to view when he spotted the dark starry night outside his window of the plane. He remembered holding Zeno close and waiting for death to kindly take him, but instead he saw Zeno sleeping peacefully in his warm embrace. Dufort glanced around and saw that most of the people on the plane were snoozing as well. The human looked down at the mamodo in his arms. "Zeno, wake up."

The boy rubbed his eyes and twisted his head to look up from Dufort's lap. "Oh, hello Dufort. Are we in Japan yet?"

"Zeno. What did you do?"

"Did...did I do something wrong, Dufort?"

"You...you were just on the edge of the plane's wing not long ago, and I tried to get you, and you jumped and..."

"What are you talking about? Listen, if we're not in Japan yet then I'm going back to sleep." Zeno curled up in his book owners lap and secretly snickered. He whispered to himself. _That's right Dufort, but I thought you would forget about all of that. I hope you learned your lesson._

Dufort knew that it wasn't a dream or a vision. It was real, and Zeno wasn't going to tell him about it one bit. It would take about a few more hours until they arrive at their destination, and then they would have to find a hotel to sleep in. Oh what joy that will bring!

Dufort caressed his fingers through Zeno's bangs gingerly. Like a newborn child, Zeno rested his head quietly in Dufort's lap without the slightest snore. Dufort smiled down at his mamodo friend. "Damnit Zeno, you're such a demonic child."

With his eyes still closed, Zeno yawned and rolled over to face Dufort's stomach. "Dufort, where are my peanut butter crackers?"

-------

**I wrote this all in one day! Can you believe that? I wanted to make sure I had time to write this at long last. Chapter six will be taking place in a hotel!!! Won't that be a treat? Well, gotta go! See ya' later! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! I always love to read your comments on my stories! Oh! And one more thing! If there were any typos please ignore them. I've been reading this story over for typos for hours until my eyes hurt. I don't want to be told there were typos after almost going blind. That feeling is very unpleasant.**

**~Fop**


End file.
